


Tell Me It Was Just A Bad Dream

by Twenty1Problems



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Berwald tries to move on, Denmark's mentioned, He fails but still, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, Mild case of feels, Sad Tino, it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty1Problems/pseuds/Twenty1Problems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden decides to go on a few dates and Finland takes it a lot harder than a "friend" should. Warning: Feels. Kind of angsty. I don't really write angst but here it is. I'm sorry in advance but this ends happily~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It Was Just A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenmaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaKitty/gifts).



This was something that seemed so permanent, something that could never change and something they were both content with.

Sure, their conversations were basically nervous rambling from Tino and Berwald's few head nods but they were still friends. They've been through so much together that nothing could change something so concrete, right?

Tino without Berwald wasn't a future the Finnish man could imagine.

So why was that the reality he was suddenly faced with? 

Two weeks ago the quiet Swede (his dependable, quiet Swede) suddenly told him about a date Matthias had set up for him.

Hypothetically, Finland couldn't tell you how he would've responded but once he was faced with it the only thing he could do was smile and clap the huge man on the back in congratulations.

Blue eyes flashed sadly but soon enough they were back to their usual one sided conversation and the tension slowly eased away.

Yet as Sweden spent more and more time out on dates, Finland became increasingly aware of the empty space beside him. The one that perfectly fit a giant man with gentle hands that would trail after him and call Tino his wife...

Surely someone else would get that title now, won't they? In the dark of his room, Finland laughed humorlessly at the thought even as his chest constricted.

In fact, his entire being felt close to splitting in half without Berwald. He had become such a constant in Tino's life that the idea of him with someone else pained him.

'Of course, who wouldn't want to date him?' Tino thought bitterly. Berwald may seem intimidating and mean at first but he was incredibly caring and loyal once you took the time to know him.

And Finland had only now realized that if he had to choose anyone to spend forever with it would have to be Berwald. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought back to the days when Sweden would hold him close at night to keep him warm.

He would do anything to see Tino smile and someone else will be showered with that lovely affection. Someone else will know what it feels like to hold his hand and kiss his lips- someone else will marry him.

And Tino will have to watch because he couldn't miss his best friend's wedding, now could he?

Berwald deserved to be happy and if that meant marrying someone else and creating a family without him then Tino couldn't really argue with that, right?

But it all felt so wrong.

"Tino, yer crying again," big, warm hands cradled his face as Finland shut his eyes even tighter- why couldn't he wake up from this awful nightmare already? "Ya haven't left yer room all week, are ya okay?"

Sure, even teary eyed and snotty, Tino felt guilty leaning into Berwald's concerned- platonic- touch but he didn't dare move, god knows if its the last time he'll be this close to Sweden.

"I-Im so sorry, Ber." Broken, purple eyes opened to meet searching blues. "I just don't f-feel well?"

That sounded unconvincing even for him and the slight twitch of the Swede's mouth showed it.

"We're... Friends aren't we? You can talk about it-" friends. All they were- all they'll ever be and Tino pulled away from Berwald slowly.

He almost forgot for a moment as Sweden had soothingly stroked his face but he could never have more than that...

"R-right, friends." Tino hiccupped lowly. "Is it me? Did I do something that makes you feel like I'm not enough because I-I can try harder? I just hate knowing you'll be someone's else's and I won't ever feel like this about someone else again-"

Blue eyes stared down at him in shock.

"And god, you'll probably hate me and never want to talk to me again but I love you  and I'm an idiot to not have noticed until you started looking elsewhere and I'm so sorry..."

Finland hung his head, shielding his eyes from Berwald's until a finger gently brought his face back up to look at him.

"Don't apologize, never apologize for how you feel, Tino." He audibly swallowed. "I only went on a few dates because you seemed uncomfortable with the attention I was giving you so I wanted you to to be more comfortable..."

Berwald inhaled slowly.

"When I said ya were my wife ya seemed so scared, as if the idea truly frightened ya and... And I realized ya would never love someone like me, ya know? Yer an angel, Tino. I don't deserve ya." 

Finland's throat felt tight and his head felt fuzzy as Sweden began to babble more than he ever has.

"What chance could I possibly have with ya? I tried to meet other people, tried to move on but yer one of a kind." Tino's breath caught in his throat as Berwald reached out to touch his wet cheek bittersweetly. "Couldn't stop thinking about ya."

"So I-I have a chance?" The shorter man internally cringed at the desperation seeping into his voice but after the last two weeks of pure torture he didn't want this to be a dream.

The tiny, genuine smile that curved the Swedes lips had to be the single most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Its only ever been you, Tino. Ever since we were kids," he tacked on sheepishly just as Tino launched himself into Berwald's arms.

That's where he belonged. Sweden's arms felt warm, familiar- they felt like home and Tino never wanted to leave them.

"I kept thinking we would only ever be a fantasy. But I want to paint our porch blue like we've wanted to, get a dog, adopt an adorable child, and have gentle married sex whenever we want," his huge, glossy eyes stared up at Berwald. "I'd feel honored to be your wife, Ber. I don't want that to be a fantasy anymore..."

Sweden lightly kissed Finland on the nose.

"Let's make it a reality then."

**Author's Note:**

> Pssstttttt... Sealand is obviously the adorable child they adopt, btw~


End file.
